(a) Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a thin film transistor array panel and a liquid crystal display using the same.
(b) Discussion of Related Art
A liquid crystal display includes two display panels and a liquid crystal layer disposed therebetween. Field generating electrodes are located on the display panels such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode. Voltages are applied to the field generating electrodes, which generate an electric field on the liquid crystal layer. The generated field adjusts the alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and controls the polarization of incident light to generate an image on the display.
A voltage-transmittance curve of the side of the liquid crystal display is different from a voltage-transmittance curve of the front of the display, such that the visibility at the side is lower as compared to the visibility at the front.
A wider viewing angle may be realized when domains of liquid crystals are present within the liquid crystal display having different alignment directions. A photoalignment method that controls an alignment direction and alignment angle of the liquid crystals can be used to form the domains. An aperture ratio may be increased and a response time of the liquid crystals may be shortened by a pre-tilt angle that is generated at the time of photoalignment.
However, a display texture may be visible at the boundary of the different domains, since the alignment directions of the liquid crystals are different. The texture reduces the amount of light transmitted and deteriorates the quality of images displayed.